


I Don't Care What They Say.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 50s, Feelings, Fluff, Greaser AU, Greaser Mickey, M/M, Mickey is a greaser, No smut surprisingly lol, Soc ian, nerd ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:Please do a Gallavich 50s au where Mickey's a Greaser and Ian's a nerd. Ian and Mickey have been seeing each other and they are practically boyfriends, but Ian wants it to be official. When Ian visits Mickey's shop or they hang out together he hints at making it official, but Mickey remains obvious. To him they already going steady. Ian gets frustrated, they get into an argument and they both don't talk for a few days. They makeup though because they are miserable and crazy about each other.





	I Don't Care What They Say.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr/twitter: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian watched Mickey as he ran a comb through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time. He wanted to make out with Mickey a bit and then go out and do something but the older man was so into his hair at the moment. But Ian adored him anyway. He'd rather sit there and watch Mickey than go out into the world if he was being honest. Nothing in the world was as pretty as Mickey was. What made it better for Ian was how completely opposite they were. Mickey lived on the other side of the tracks at the bad part of town and Ian lived on the upper  side of town. They both came from different worlds but somehow they came together and fell in love.

But Ian wanted more from Mickey. He wanted them to have the title of "boyfriends." He wanted to go out in public and hold Mickeys' hand knowing that the other boy was his. He had been thinking about this for a while but had always been afraid of letting Mickey know. Mickey had no problem showing affection for Ian but was never one for titles.

Ian ran a hand through his hair and smiled as Mickey turned to look at him with a grin. He shoved his comb in his pocket before standing up and walking over towards Ian. He leaned over the counter where Ian had been standing watching and spoke, "What do you want to do today?" 

His voice had a bit of an accent to it and Ian fucking loved it.

"We could go to a movie or we could just stay here." Ian whispered, eyes traveling to the top of Mickeys' shirt. The top few buttons were undone and he could see down it. He licked his lips at the sight of Mickeys' exposed skin.

"Eyes are up here." Mickey teased.

Ian glanced up at him and smiled, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." Mickey replied,, licking his palm and then running it through his hair.

Ian watched for a few minutes as Mickey began fumbling with his jacket. He fixed the collar so it was positioned the right way before running his hands over his shirt. He stood out there in the middle of Ians' bright and big kitchen but Ian loved having him there. It was a nice way to forget how their groups outside were often thought of as enemies.

"Whats' up, Gallagher?"

Ian swallowed before opening his mouth. He didn't want to fuck this up. Outside of this house, this town, the world was still fighting against gays. They thought of them as disgusting, an abomination. But neither Mickey or Ian cared. They loved each other and they wouldn't let anyone tell them that their love was wrong.

"Have you uh-given us a thought?"

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Ian nervously ran a hand up and down his arm before pushing his glasses up further, "About us uh-you know...."

"As cute as you are when you get nervous, Gallagher, you need to tell me what's on your mind." 

"I want us to-uh-" Ian began licking his lips, "I want us to be out."

"We are out, Ian. The entire town seems to hate us."

"No, Mickey. I mean, I want us to be boyfriends."

"I thought we already were?" Mickey asked, "Ian, what's going on man?"

Ian took a shaky breath, "Everyone knows that we're together but there is no title to us. It's like anyone could come in between us."

Mickey sighed, "Ian, how many times have I told you? We're going steady right? Things are good. Why ruin that?"

"How could putting a title on us ruin it? It would literally just mean we are officially boyfriends. Nothing would change. We love each other so-"

Mickey sighed again interupting whatever Ian was saying, "I'm not having this conversation again, Ian. You know how I feel about it. What we have now is good so why can't we just stick with what we have?"

"I didn't say I want to change what we have, Mickey. I just want us to be official. That's it."

"I don't know why you keep pressuring me, Ian! I love you and you know that, alright? Despite what my friends say I stick with you because I fucking love you. Despite what the god damn town says I stick with you because I love you. Why isn't that enough for you? Why do you always have to try and turn things up a hundred notches?"

"Why the fuck are you getting so out of shape over a damn title that wouldn't change anything? Neither of us see anyone else. We don't want anyone else. What will a title do? How would it change things?"

Mickey ran a hand through his hair before taking out a comb and running it through it again, "I don't get it, Ian. You're obviously not happy with what we have."

"Oh my fucking god. Mickey, you're so stupid! I think all that shit you use on your hair has leaked into your damn brain."

"You know what I have to go, Ian. I can't deal with this shit again, alright?"

He walked out of Ians' house without a kiss and slammed the door behind him leaving Ian to stand there in the kitchen with a broken heart. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. What the hell did he just do?

 

The days passed and Ian didn't hear a word from Mickey. He didn't bother reaching out to Mickey either because when Mickey wanted to be left alone the best thing to do was to leave him alone. The man always had a knife in his pocket and Ian was afraid one day he'd be on the receiving end of it because Ian knew that he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He knew he was always talking about things that Mickey didn't care for. He couldn't blame Mickey if he never wanted to talk to Ian again but the thought of losing Mickey broke his heart. He didn't care what the world thought about their relationship because it was their relationship. He loved Mickey he just hoped and prayed that Mickey still loved him.

 

So instead Ian kept his head in his books as he continued to study before he went back to school. He was only going to a college a few minutes away but it was a very hard college to get into. Ian got lucky. When he got accepted Mickey was there to celebrate with him. Hell, he was even there to help Ian study sometimes but Ian was with his friends now. 

They all spent time at the library cramming their brains with more information than what was probably necessary. But Ian had always been smart. His brain had always been like a sponge. It often surprised the town when they saw Ian with someone like Mickey. They thought he could do better even if it was with a guy. Mickey always told them to eat shit, die and mind their own business. It was one of the many reasons Ian loved Mickey so much. 

"Gallagher, you have to get that Milkovich kid out of your head. School starts in a couple months and this is more important."

Ian looked up at his friend Andy, "No it isn't. I don't have to go back to college, Andy. I excelled through high school. My IQ is better than all of yours combined. I'm going back to college to make a better life for me and Mickey so we can get out of this shithole."

"Mickey can't go anywhere when he lives on the bad part of town and does absolutely nothing." Tony spoke, eyes still glued to papers.

Ian rolled his eyes, "In the words of Mickey do me a favor. Eat shit and die."

He slammed his books shut and put them in his bag before standing up and walking out of the library.

 

Mickey was flipping his comb between his fingers. His legs were stretched out proped up on an old chair in front of him. He was sitting on the porch of his friends house while his friends were in the yard preparing for a fight that was supposed to take place. A fight that Mickey promised Ian he wouldn't be involved in. Fucking Ian, Mickey thought. The boy was driving him nuts and he wasn't even here.

"Yo, Milkovich! Get your ass down here!" Robert spoke, taking off his jacket and tossing it onto an old car that sat in the yard.

Mickey put his legs down, "No can do, Rob."

Robert rolled his eyes, "If it's because of that nerd that you hung out with then forget about him."

"You can forget about the fight when I cut off your fingers." Mickey threatened.

Robert held up his hands, "Just saying, dude. He's not worth the time."

"What's not worth my time is sitting here watching you idiots act like children." 

"Please,"  Vic scoffed, "If that Gallagher kid hadn't entered your life you'd be down here with us."

"Excuse me for having a life and falling in love." Mickey replied, "While you can't even get a girl to look at you."

"Fuck you!' Robert shouted.

"No, fuck you!" Mickey snapped, "As a matter of fact, fuck all of you!"

He stood up and shoved his comb in his pocket before walking off the porch. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking away from the house.

"Where the fuck you going?" Zander asked.

"Away from you immature fuckheads."

They all began shouting at him but Mickey ignored them. He didn't know why this town was such a shithole. He didn't understand why people were put into categories by where they lived or how they dressed. Ian never cared about Mickeys' lifestyle but he always cared about Mickey. Never once did Ian insult his way of living, his hair, his jacket or his clothes always being messy. The only thing Ian ever did was care about Mickey, kept him away from fights that could have honestly killed him. His friends fought people off of Mickey but they never really gave a shit like Ian did.

Mickey sighed and ran a hand through his hair not caring if he messed it up. He fixed the collar on his jacket so it hid the bottom of his face as he started walking out of his shitty side of town. He just hoped that his destination had what he wanted.

Mickey knocked on Ians' door hoping that he would answer. But when Ian finally answered he was not expecting to see what he was looking at right now. Ian Gallagher, grade A pain in Mickeys' ass that he loved. Someone who had their head in books, glasses on their face and their hair a good looking mess now looked like someone new. Ians' hair had been slicked back and his glasses were off. He was wearing a black leather jacket which Mickey knew was completely fake but it looked incredible on Ian. His shirt underneath was a plain white t shirt and he was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans just as Mickey wore most of the time.

"Ia-Ian?" Mickey squeaked.

"I want you to want me this way." Ian spoke, "I know you have a different crowd, Mick. If their approval is what you seek then I'll change. I'll do whatever I have to just to keep you in my life. I don't care about my fucking stuck up friends or this shithole town. I care about you and the life we have made together and the life we could have in the future. I want you." 

Mickey gulped and stepped into Ians' house. The red head didn't say anything else as he closed his door. He just turned to look at Mickey his heart racing in his chest. He just wanted Mickey back and he meant everything he said.

Mickey sighed, "Ian, you don't have to change who you are. I love you for you. I don't give a fuck what my friends think or what the rest of the world things. It's you and me, alright?"

"Then why did you walk away that day? What did I do wrong?" Ian asked, sounding completely heartbroken.

Mickey only showed his true emotions around Ian. He was the only person on the planet that Mickey could ever and would ever pour out his heart to.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Gallagher. It's just-you know I hate labels right?"

Ian nodded, "That's what makes me hate myself for bringing that topic up again. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

Mickey walked over to him and ran his hand through Ians' new hair. He smiled, "Your hair actually looks good this way but I prefer it messy." 

Ian smiled at him, "I'm sorry."

Mickey sighed, "Don't apologize, Ian. You and I were both stupid that day. What was even more stupid is that we didn't bother trying to work it out. We both just went our own ways.  But I realized something these few days apart."

"What? Oh God." Ian spoke, afraid, "You're going to break up with me aren't you?" 

He started to panic so Mickey put his hands on both sides of his face to get him to calm down, "Ian, calm down. Look at me."

Ian looked at him but his heart was racing.

"I'm not breaking up with you now or ever."

The words brought peace through out Ians' entire body.

"I love you, you idiot." 

He slammed his lips against Ians' causing the red head to stumble but he found his balance and wrapped his arms around Mickey. Their tongues moved together as Mickey continued to move Ian back until he was pressed against the wall. He moved his hands down and began pushing the jacket off his shoulders. Ian allowed it to fall off his arms.

"You look really hot in that." Mickey whispered.

Ian groaned and kissed him again. He just wanted to feel Mickey. These last few days had been torture not knowing if Mickey would ever come back and right now he just wanted to prove to Mickey how much he fucking loved him, adored him.

"Get to the fucking bedroom." Ian ordered.

They stumbled their way back to the room. Mickey slid off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Ians' house was spotless so he didn't have to worry about a drop of dirty getting on anything he brought here.

Ian pushed Mickey down onto the bed and hovered over him as their lips continued to move together, "I love you, Mickey. I'll do whatever it takes to make this work."

"You don't have to do anything." Mickey told him, hands moving down Ians' chest, "I'm not going anywhere."

His hands stopped at the top of Ians' jeans and he let his fingers dip into the top of them slowly before pulling them out and unbuttoning them. Ian did the same to Mickeys' pants. They moved apart to slide their pants and boxers down their legs. They ripped off their shirts and tossed them down onto the floor. Their lips came back together tongues dancing against each other as the two boys wrestled around on the bed.

"Gallagher, you're nuts." Mickey gasped.

Ian had bit down on his neck and groaned against the skin before running his tongue across it.

"Nuts to think that I'd want anyone else but you." Mickey continued, tangling his fingers in Ian's hair.

Ian looked down at him. Mickeys' hair was unusually messy. His face was flushed down to his neck. He already looked out of it and Ian thought it was the prettiest sight in the entire world.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Ian spoke softly, "I didn't want to pressure you. I don't want to pressure you, ever. I just-"

Mickey put a hand over his lips before moving it away, "Don't apologize, Ian. You had every right to want what you do. I can't change how you feel." 

"Just like I can't change how you feel."

The two were there naked, rock hard and yet they were getting into their feelings. 

Mickey sighed and ran a hand through Ians' slicked back hair before messing it up completely, "You're my Ian for who you are not how you look, alright? As hot as you look with your hair like this and the leather jacket. I love your style, I love your messy hair and I love the glasses you wear. But more importantly I love who you are on the inside, Ian. What I don't understand is how you put up with a shithead like me."

"I don't put up with you, Mick. I love you."

He leaned down and kissed Mickey again sighing happily at the taste of the love of his life.

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian as the red head began grinding against him. He moved to wrap his legs around Ians' waist so he could pull him even closer.

"Ian?"

"Yeah?"

Their lips hovered right over each other.

Mickey closed his eyes and Ian kissed his forehead. Mickeys' eyes fluttered open causing Ians' stomach to twist.

"I wa-want to be yours."

"You are, Mickey. You always have been."

"I want us to be official."

The words were out of Mickeys' mouth before he had a chance to give them a second chance.

"Yo-You do?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded and pushed his hands through Ian's hair before cupping Ian's face and planting a kiss on his lips, "I do, Ian. It just took me long enough to realize that."

"I don't want you doing anything that you don't want to." Ian told him.

Mickey playfully scoffed, "You think I think that you wanted to change how you looked? You didn't but you did because you love me. But I'm not doing this because I feel like I should. I'm doing this because I want to, Ian. There is no good reason on this Earth to keep me from being yours officially. I want you here and now, tomorrow and then all the days after."

Mickey always spilled his feelings to Ian but now Ian felt like he was going to choke on tears. 

"I fucking love you. You stupid Greaser." Ian teased.

Mickey laughed, "I love you too you nerd."

Their lips met again and the words subsided. Their lips and hands spoke as they got lost in each other.

They were living in a time when homosexuals were considered an abomination, evil and a disgrace to God. But those two didn't care what anyone had to say. They loved each other and they were going to stay with each other until the world ended. They didn't care if Mickey was a Greaser or that Ian was a rich kid on the upper part of town. They knew they were meant to be together and they were going to work hard everyday to make their life better than the day before.

The day that gays were allowed to marry Ian knew he was going to buy a ring and ask that dirty man to marry him. Mickey knew that he'd say yes. 

They'd wait if they had to and they would enjoy every second together while they did.


End file.
